


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and Other Histories of Middle Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master-servant relationship, Psychological Torture, Two Sides to Every Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Painted wings and giants' rings

Aulë is the first: his first mentor, his first master, his first lord, his first love. 

When he looks back on it later Sauron will see the self-restraint as chains, see the love for one he can never have as a self-imposed prison. He will sneer at himself for not even trying to break free. 

But to Mairon it is soft and shy and sweet, and that Aulë will never love him in return is not a source of pain but of admiration - his lord is faithful and loyal and would not take any other but his beloved Yavanna, and if it cannot lead him anywhere than the affection Mairon feels is safe.


	2. Golden taste of sunlight

It's Curumo who makes the first move.

It's Curumo, not Mairon, who initiates the kiss, who cups the other's face in his hands. His lips taste like honey, Mairon thinks, and it's Mairon's arm that wraps around Curumo's slender waist, Mairon's hands that slide up his shirt, Mairon's tongue that flicks across the seam of his lips in a request for access that's eagerly given. 

They don't go further, then or ever. But they have this, kisses in the darkness of the forge, whispered words as they curl up together, the combined warmth of two sleeping bodies, and the taste of honey and light.


	3. Beautiful like broken glass

Melkor, Mairon thinks when they meet outside his forge, has a very strange sort of beauty. 

Aulë was beautiful like starlight, and Curumo was beautiful like the light of Laurelin. But Melkor --

\-- Melkor is beautiful like steel, beautiful like flames that illuminate even as they consume, beautiful like broken glass and the raw desire that Mairon has never felt before and the jolt in the pit of his stomach that means he is falling. 

They call him dark, twisted, marred. But in Melkor's chaos there is freedom, and Mairon cannot help but love him.


	4. Caged hawk

If Melkor is steel and fire and broken glass, Ossë is a caged hawk. He has that same chaos that Sauron so loved in Melkor, but Ossë fights himself. Ossë hates who he is, Ossë holds his darker impulses back. 

Sauron delights in breaking down the bars of Ossë's self-made cage, in teasing words and feather-light touches until any restraint Ossë might've had is gone and before he's really aware of it Sauron is flipped onto his hands and knees and Ossë is fucking him into sweet oblivion. 

Afterwards, Ossë always apologizes.


	5. Half the story never told

The scholars will say that Celebrimbor was deceived, that Annatar charmed him and manipulated him and destroyed him. 

The scholars will be wrong, if only partially. 

Because there is love, there is genuine caring on Annatar's part for this insecure smith who can craft whatever he wishes but will always live in his grandfather's shadow. And this love is returned: Celebrimbor opens up to Annatar, doesn't hide himself as he usually does.

With Celebrimbor, Annatar feels like Mairon again. 

When Celebrimbor will not tell Sauron of the Three, there is no sympathy. But underneath, Annatar is hurt and Annatar is betrayed, and it's Annatar, not Sauron, who lashes out. 

And afterwards, it's Annatar who cries.


	6. Nothing good comes easy

Finrod is tall and bright and defiant, and more than anything Sauron wants to see him broken.

The elf is gorgeous like this, blood dripping down his face from the delicate cuts on his cheekbones. His hands are bound above his head, his body strapped to the wall, and though by this point he must know it's useless he continues to resist. Part of Sauron is annoyed by that, but another part smiles viciously. 

Nothing good comes easy, after all. 

So Sauron gets creative. 

Held for weeks at a time in a cold stone cell, because half-starved and thirsty he will be more malleable; a different lower cell underground that is specifically designed to be silent and with no other beings visible, because even if he is fed eventually Finrod will long for any sort of contact. 

When they see each other next, Sauron kisses him. 

Finrod kisses him back.


End file.
